kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
Have You Seen The Yellow Sign?
''Welcome to The Yellow Site — a site dedicated to The King In Yellow, the Yellow Sign and all things related...'' Introduction To The Mythos If you are unfamiliar with The Yellow Mythos, the introduction will get you started. See also the box below for more general information. The King In Yellow These pages look at the various items that go by the title The King In Yellow: in particular the 'original' play (author unknown); the book (partly concerning the play) written by Robert W. Chambers; and the entity that appears within the confines of the play and yet can be encountered outside of it too. Finally there is a page devoted to Kings In Yellow that have appeared in other mythologies and un-related tales. * The Book, by Robert W. Chambers * The Fictional Play * The Character * Mythos Canon * In Other Fiction Related Topics These pages look at those elements in the fiction that are almost always mentioned in relationship to The King In Yellow – sometimes they are more important to the stories. Collectively we are referring to these as The Carcosa Mythos. * The Yellow Sign * Carcosa * The Lake of Hali * Hastur * The Cthulhu Mythos Cults & Servitors Much of the fiction involving The Hastur Mythos refers to cults and inhuman servitors. Source Material This includes published written material where the Play, the King, the Sign or Carcosa play an important part; e.g. * 'An Inhabitant of Carcosa', and 'Haita the Shepherd' by Ambrose Bierce were the very first stories in the evolving Hastur Mythos. * The King In Yellow, 1895 collection of short stories by Robert W. Chambers, in which he took names from Bierce's two tales and used them to hint at a broader mythos. This collection defines much of the fiction. * 'The Whisperer in Darkness' by H.P. Lovecraft brought the concept of Hastur into The Cthulhu Mythos. * 'The Return of Hastur' by August Derleth did much to define The Cthulhu Mythos version of Hastur. Film and TV Appearances of The Yellow Mythos in moving pictures. Music Musical works based on or inspired by the contents of The King in Yellow, or which have inspired addition to the Mythos. Games Various games that mention the Carcosa Mythos, such as The Call of Cthulhu and The Trail of Cthulhu. Theories Pages discussing various aspects of The Yellow Mythos and taking ideas in various directions. Further Recommendations Stories and poems that touch on similar themes to those explored by the Carcosa Mythos, such as The Phantom Of The Opera and The Yellow Book. Submissions Wanted and New Releases A chance for writers and readers to keep abreast of new projects related to The Yellow Mythos that are open to submissions or which are newly available for purchase. ﻿Required Information that is required to further flesh out this wiki. Using This Wiki The category tags at the bottom of most pages are an excellent way to find related information – just click on the tag to be taken to a list of all the pages in that category. When adding or updating pages on this Wiki please bear the following points in mind : *Make use of the tags – these are really useful, but do make sure you put new pages in the correct category! *Only make drastic changes to content where absolutely necessary (ie errors) or where an entry is incomplete. *Make sure you are certain of your facts before changing information. If you are not 100% certain or a point is contentious, please leave the existing information and add yours with an indication as to the doubt or dispute. Alternatively, put a request for clarification on the Required page. *Where information does not ''directly ''relate to The Yellow Mythos (such as the broader Cthulhu Mythos) please do not add it to the Wiki unless you really have to – use links to Wikipedia or a specialised Wiki instead. *When creating a new page, please doublecheck that it doesn't already exist – a couple of duplicates have arisen due to issues of capitalisation and styles of abbreviation. Also, make sure that the spelling and form is correct to prevent duplication by error. The Wiki works best when it is easy to find information! Links *Taint of Yellow: A Mythos in the Making? An article looking at the possibility of Chambers' work spawning a wide spanning mythology. *Simon Bucher-Jones's pantechnicon extravaganza Blog including King In Yellow and Cthulhu Mythos-related pieces. *The King in Yellow at Project Gutenberg *The King in Yellow at yankeeclassic.com *The King in Yellow at sff.net *The King in Yellow publication history at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database *"The King in Yellow": An Introduction by Christophe Thill *The Carcosa Collection - another site dedicated to the same Mythos, with an interesting alternative version of The Yellow Sign (the symbol) Thanks This site wouldn't exist if it wasn't for a lot of people. We would like to say thank you for as many of those people as we can.